


you mean the actual invaded-earth-with-alien-army Loki?

by mickyy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock is a little shit, Mischievous Matt Murdock, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Worrywart Foggy Nelson, absolutely none, and talking about possibly Top Secret information, but also pretending Daredevil s3 sort of didn't happen??, depending on Agard's clearance status, friends walking together, or maybe it did, prompt was fish space velvet, there is no timeline here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Foggy Nelson beats some answers out of his good buddy Daredevil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Loki (past)
Kudos: 18





	you mean the actual invaded-earth-with-alien-army Loki?

Foggy turned to Matt as they left the courthouse. “You didn’t pay any attention, did you?” 

“If I say no are you gonna hit me?” Foggy’s silence was answer enough. “Yes.” Foggy hit him. “Hey!” 

“You weren’t paying attention!” 

“I _was_ paying attention, just not to the DA,” Matt countered. Anticipating that this wasn’t going to be a conversation he wanted to have on busy streets, he steered Foggy down an alleyway. “Two rooms over, Mahoney was discussing The Punisher.” 

“Frank Castle blew himself up,” Foggy said, stepping over a broken beer bottle. Matt stayed quiet. “Right? Right, Matt? He’s dead, right?” 

“Sure, Foggy.” He may also have chosen to go this way so that no one on the street saw a blind man dodge a punch. 

“Matthew Murdock, you tell me what you know or _so help me God_ I will hide rotten **fish** all over your apartment,” Foggy growled. Matt wrinkled his nose at the thought. He’d find them and get rid of them easily enough, but the smell would linger for weeks. 

He was convinced: Foggy needed to know everything. “Well, on the roof, fighting the Hand—”

“With Elektra?” Foggy exclaimed. That was months ago. 

“Yeah. He killed some ninjas while I dealt with Nobu. And now, as far as I know, he’s hunting the last Dogs of War in Alabama or something.” Matt knew very well, because they talked on the phone once a month just to make sure neither of them were in over their heads, but if Foggy knew that, he’d have a stroke and Matt liked his best friend as he was now: alive. 

“He’s alive.” Foggy’s breathing got light and fast and he spaced out. Why did he have to demand information if the answer was going to make him panic? 

Based on previous experiences, the best way to get him to calm down was to distract him. Which of Matt’s stories would be insane enough to distract from a mass murdering vigilante?

_Ah._

A mass murdering god.

“Did I ever tell you about that time Loki took me to **space**?” 

That certainly got Foggy’s attention. “Loki? Like, 2012, we all almost died because of _actual_ space aliens Loki?” Matt nodded. The second craziest 6 months of Matt’s life, and he was still wondering if he was the reason Loki chose New York as ground zero for their invasion. 

“Yeah, they were the greek girl—”

“From college! The reason you took Spanish!” Foggy’s jaw dropped. Matt pulled him over a few inches so he didn’t fall into a pothole. “That was Loki?” Matt nodded. “And you—you dated her for six months!” Matt nodded again. 

“You remember that weekend I told you we were going to see her family?” Foggy’s turn to nod. “Well, Loki’s family lives on Asgard.”

“You met Thor. And Odin. And Frigga. From the myths? Lady Sif and the warriors three? Uhh...who else is there...Heimdal? Jormungandr?” 

“Yeah. Well, not Jormungandr. He’s, like, wrapped around the earth.” 

“Holy shit.” 

Matt grinned. “Yeah.”

“What was it like?” Matt guided Foggy to his building’s fire escape. They could sit on the roof and talk for hours with no disruptions. 

“The food was amazing. That mead would knock you out cold after about three sips.” Foggy snorted and almost tripped up the stairs. “Their weapons are super cool. I got to see—” Foggy snorted violently, “—okay, shut up, I touched Mjolnir and Odin’s spear Gungnir. And they have these swords that light up with like, magic or electricity or something. It’s hotter than fire and I’m pretty sure they’re designed to cut through armor like butter.”

“Damn.” 

“Yeah, I kind of wanted to steal one.” They reached the top and sat by the door down to Matt’s apartment. “And the beds—the sheets are like **velvet**. Softer than anything else I’ve ever felt. I very strongly considered moving there.” 

“What, was that it? You didn’t do anything else?” 

There totally was more, but as Foggy’s best friend, Matt was _morally obligated_ to torture him a little bit: “I didn’t think you would want to hear about the god of mischief in bed.”

“Oh my God—yeah, nope. Thanks, I’m scarred for life now.” Matt laughed. “Sounds like an epic weekend.” Matt nodded in agreement. It was. Foggy punched him in the shoulder. “You’re still in trouble for not telling me about Castle, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it was written in about an hour so whatcha gonna do? it was super fun to write though.
> 
> let me know if you liked it!


End file.
